


Strangers

by notyutazen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, gangster ish rebel side dish, idk man, just adding few words from time to time, maybe fluff ?????, no one's dying istg, this is one shot but i havent finish this yet but its updated from time to time so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyutazen/pseuds/notyutazen
Summary: They are just two people living differently but standing in one universe.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello how are you and its 2019 im still writing a fic. actually for the first time in forever in so many years i still suck at this so i just gave this a shot tho im working on two fics at the same time but whatever
> 
> twt: @lesbianforkatya | @notyutazen  
tumblr: mybiasisgay

The thing about adjusting is that it takes an amount of effort to move out from one place to another because it exerts so much effort physically and emotionally. Trixie herself was well known for the fact that she can’t even run a quarter field however she will do whatever it takes to go. Leaving Wisconsin could be the hardest decision she had so far albeit her parents supported her enough, sending her off to the train station to bid their goodbyes, she then had her own farewell to the cornfields and green meadows where she belongs mostly almost all of her life. The train runs fast away from her home that she realized she had never gone out of the country. The expectations are high, either what does the city of Los Angeles looks like or what do people expect from her. Trixie sighs as she closes her eyes deeply thinking whether this is a good decision. However, there’s nothing harm in reaching her dreams, right? Nothing. She got nothing to lose so what’s the point.

Busy buzzes and smokes from the food stands welcomes her when she got out of the train. She only got enough money to support her at least a month or she’ll sleep from the corners of these buildings at night. And it is still past 5:00 PM however the sky is already in its crimson bed ready to sleep. She walks along the dark alley where the address she believed it is going. She believed it is the way but it’s getting darker and darker, later on realizing she’s lost. She’s lost in the city where she has known nothing about. She dialed Kim’s number in search of help between her nervous and cold hands. Her eyes form a glassy pond and lips trembling in the dark.

“You lost?”

Looking quickly to where the voice came from, she couldn’t see the actual person being covered with the smoke it produces and unfortunately, Trixie didn’t even have her contacts but under the sky is a kinky blonde hair and if she’s mistaken, the woman is wearing a red lipstick. It is clear to see now as the person walks on the dim light across the rooms of the hallway, she passes through her and smells a strong cigarette smoke that it is almost addicting.

“Are you just gonna stand there?”

She doesn’t know what is happening but her voice gives a shiver right to the spine. Her voice is rough but calming. Trixie picks up her luggage, rolling under the cracks and moisty pavement. 

Trixie’s eyes roam around as they passed by a few rooms and doors. There are few people mostly likely you can see down the hallway: it is either two girls making out or two big men, crossed arms, guarding a door that is surrounded a light on the edges, changing color lights from red to blue then green. Trixie showed the address that is written on a piece of crumpled paper almost not readable and Trixie was right. It is a red lipstick. Her smokey breath is so up close to Trixie’s mouth. Shaking her head by thought of kissing her. No– you can’t kiss a stranger Trixie. You can’t just do that, she thought.

And she kept on thinking about kissing her. It’s weird because she doesn’t even believe in love at first sight or whatever it is called that you are attracted to a person at the first meeting or maybe it just so amazing to see someone so beautiful right in that dangerous corner of the city. As her mind runs all night, her eyes stuck on the ceiling of the apartment, and the bed that is questionably comfortable.

By the morning comes, she immediately fidgeted her pink cased phone and dialed her mom's number. The talk was just small for she has to manage her time to travel and go to school. The little adjustments made her body eagerly act like a kid on her first day of class. Being in a scholarship program is enough motivation for Trixie to focus only on those things that matter most. Number one is to be top of the class or second, as long as she can maintain the program. And two, being a part of the most famous and prestigious All-Stars Drama Club of R. Charles Academy. But first, she needs to go to the academy and being late is not a top priority.

How wonderful it is that it’s almost impossible to believe what you see on the brochures are real. The sculptures of the buildings are so fine. It has angels made of marbles; ceilings full of classic decorations like what you see in the museums. It’s very beautiful.

“Mami, close your mouth.”

She didn’t realize her mouth was embarrassingly open throughout the session. She looked down to the petite girl, black-haired holding a black clipboard with “Brooke” written at the back of it.

“Now. Don’t look down on me because I’m small. I’m a senior here so respect. I’m Vanessa Matteo. Call me Vanjie. First year? I see. Art? Music? It’s obvious. Now come follow me.”

Trixie followed. Literally had no idea why did Vanjie managed to know basically everything about her or even the course she is taking by just shutting her mouth. She passed by numbers of rooms expecting these will be the ones she’s in.

“Please, Katya. I’m begging you. I’m sorry. I’ll wash your cloth—“

“To whatever is your name—“ Vanjie spoke before she could even turn to look from a door behind her.  
“Trixie. I’m Trixie.”  
“Trixie. Don’t you ever come across to Katya’s group of friends. You’ll identify them later on. But please. Just don’t.”  
“Why? Is that Katya one of the stockholders in this school and that the administrations are afraid to fire her or..”

Vanjie replied yes. She said that this Katya is on her last year but still struggling to some other subjects. She is also struggling other people’s lives on making them feel intimidated by her presence. Vanjie specifically mentioned that she didn’t harm anybody— yet. And that Katya’s father is also one of the biggest shareholders so basically, they can’t expel her. What a privilege.

As Vanjie explained everything to Trixie (aside from Katya’s background which made her confused because it seems like that’s the very important thing in the school) and leaving her in the middle of nowhere because she’s busy and needs to get some “cookies”, her stomach began to grumble and went straight to the cafeteria. She called Kimberly for instructions to where is it and she’s super excited to finally see her friend for the longest time.

“How was it, Trixie? How are you? I missed you so much!”

They talked a lot that afternoon luckily Kim didn’t have any classes for that day. Trixie talked about their childhood friend Shea back in Wisconsin, about her parents and how Milwaukee evolved in so many things. Kim toured her after eating and she let her meet her friends to Trixie which is also part of the All-Stars Drama Club.

She met Chad Michaels, the current President of the club and her subordinate, Alaska. She also met Naomi and Bob which are from Art Department majoring in fashion designing. Adore and Courtney for they are with the same major as Trixie’s which is Music. Her mind was blown away when the club did a little play as a welcome for her. Everything was so fulfilling. Everything is just perfect, Trixie thought.

“This is too good to be true.”  
“It is.”

It was shocking to say that the fact she knew she is alone in her apartment, a person replied to her. She ran carefully to see who was it while holding a fork, her eyes bawled to see who was it.

Trixie can say that her eyes were green under the moon and she is smoking, of course. She was at Trixie’s fire escape, leaning on her kitchen window. Smoking in her black long sleeves and a tight latex-like pants partnered with her black boots which contrast her pale skin and blonde hair. A red lipstick.

“How come—“  
“Saw the window open. So next time, close it before you leave.”

Trixie gasped by the thought of someone might raid her apartment. Her mind is playing games if she really ever left with the window open. Maybe she is still not used to it. She nods to the woman across the window as an assurance of checking everything before leaving as she jump off somewhere but before that the woman spoke again, beaming a smirk at her.

“That fork won’t hurt me but it’s cute of you. Dasvidanya.”

The woman left Trixie standing in the living room, holding her fork and left her a burning hot cheek.

“A fork? Girl, you can’t kill someone with a fork!” Bob exclaimed.  
“Unless you’re Katya.” Violet added.

Trixie’s been really curiously tired about this Katya thing after she mentioned that incident on her apartment days ago but she never met her in real life, by means anywhere around the school or in any corners of the city. Maybe because she’s been very booked and busy. Her rehearsals started already when she signed up for it though she had few role but still being part of the All-Star Drama Club is already a privilege for her. It is actually an additional help for her scholarship. Her parents can pay for it but she already made them hassled by leaving Wisconsin and living the dream. Her dream.

When Chemistry came however she can’t focus for she’s paired up with a girl who’s been laughing like a toad. She tried to focus on the supposed to be instructions given by the professor but instead distracted by her partner’s smokey laugh.

“Ginger, may you please pass me that—“

Next time Trixie knew she was at the infirmary. There was a slight burn on her forearm from the mishap in Chemistry class albeit not really severe but it let out Trixie a hard hiss when the nurse applied the medication.

“Though this is just minor, make sure to cold compress the burn. You can apply some honey or aloe vera, either will work.”  
“Alyssa, it’s okay. It’s just a slight burn.”  
“I know that’s why I said “minor”, Barbie.”

Alyssa took care of the rest, documented everything on her Nurse’s log book before sending Trixie back from her class. She applied what needs to be done when she got home and cleaned up her table to study a few subjects she thought she missed.

“What a day, hm.”

Trixie wondered when will she be used to have a visitor every night. It doesn’t feel any fear or strange when it comes to her. She can invade her apartment anytime she want. They can cook together in a one sunny morning listening to their favorite song and the list of to-dos go on. Trixie also thought that she can let her smoke anywhere inside the apartment considering she loves the idea of inhaling the remnants that came from her mouth from smoking. Or anything from her mouth is giving to her. She’ll swallow it.

“I never had your name, savior.” Trixie placed her chin over her palm, dramatically looking wondered to her. In a clearer picture, it looks like a princess who’s fondly looking her prince singing his lungs out at a full moon.

“My name’s Yekaterina and I’m not your savior.”  
“I’m Beatrice or just Trixie.”  
“Okay, just Trixie.”

And Trixie wondered why she felt quickly relaxed with her as soon as she joined on sitting the apartment’s fire escape looking at the full moon together. Trixie thinks she’s way too attractive to make people around her comfortable. They talked almost all night on whatever that comes in their way like from shopping to pooping. Like that one time Yekaterina did once a part-time job on a retail store, she over flowed the bathroom several times, specifically three times! Or on what major Trixie’s taking in and if she plays more instruments other than guitar. She never asked her what she does for a living or if she’s in school or anything under the sun since Trixie feels like she’s invading her life but she doesn’t mind sharing her life to a complete stranger.

“Good night, Tallulah.”  
“Good night, Russian neighbor.”

As soon as Trixie closes her locker, somewhere along the hallway is a loud thud that heard. Students immediately run off to where the sound came, that makes Trixie’s feet walked in to the crowd as well. She found Violet in shock, looking down. Her face was almost fuming now and the girl in the other corner looked at Violet steadily, face dead and sleepy. The ground was full of scattered paint brush, splashed acrylic and oil paints. She knew Violet from her art class and that canvas that is now full of dirt and unwanted paints is their project due for the next two days. 

“Oh god. Violet are you okay?”  
“Trixie, I’m just.. let’s just leave.”

Staring at the messy canvas, Trixie let out a deep sigh. She’s trying to comfort Violet, rubbing her back as gently as she can. Maybe telling her nice and encouraging words to keep her calm and composed, but no. Instead, Violet kept on crying and sniffing her wet nose.

“I... I can’t stay mad at her, Trixie. I just can’t. No matter how many times she’ll hurt me. Even if it’s a matter of life and death.. I can’t.”  
“Wait- what? I mean, why? That’s our project, Violet. It’s already due. How-“  
“Because I love her, Trixie. I love Pearl.”

There was a moment of silence. There is always was a silence. A moment to think deep and on how could it possibly be to be that in love to a person who doesn’t reciprocate such romantic feelings towards the other. On how could it possibly be that it will go to an extent of sacrificing one’s future.

“That’s exactly the magic of love, Tracy.”  
“Trixie.”  
“Right, Tallulah.”  
“For Dolly Parton’s sake, if you’re gonna say my name wrong again I will-“  
“What? Kiss me? If you’ll do, I say it wrong every night so I won’t just get a peck.”

Yekaterina winked at her before crazily laughing at Trixie’s dumb face. She shook her head and focused again on her notes but ended up doodling two characters of girls, sitting on a tree... kissing. That’s a song. That’s just a song and she’s not thinking of kissing her under that stupid tree.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im still currently working on this (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ


End file.
